ShadeMan.EXE
ShadeMan.EXE is a vampire-themed Darkloid NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Game History Mega Man Battle Network 4 ShadeMan attacks several Navis to suck their energy and captures Roll to be his dessert. MegaMan chases after him and manages to save Roll, but ShadeMan escapes when ProtoMan appeared, leaving a Dark Chip behind. He later attacks the amusement park with its robots to retrieve the Dark Chip. MegaMan tries to fight against him again, but none of his attacks work, being only able to defeat him with the Dark Chip. ''Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation ShadeMan appears as a boss. ''Mega Man Battle Network 5 ShadeMan was revived as a Darkloid and is fought in the second Liberation Mission, but is defeated by MegaMan and his team. Anime History As the leader of the Darkloids, ShadeMan is exceptionally powerful. He has single handily defeated both Lan and Chaud on many occasions throughout Axess. He is also able to outmatch the duo despite being heavily damaged at his return in Stream. Despite being a Darkloid, he is able to handle Asteroid Navis with ease, as seen in episode 31, where he disabled both Asteroid BeastMan, and Asteroid FlashMan as well as taking their arms. In the past, he takes on Colonel despite being at near death. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess ShadeMan is one of the many Darkloids and is their leader, but was later betrayed by them and brutally deleted by LaserMan, who literally rips him apart. ''Rockman EXE Stream In episode 31, a shift in time and space revives ShadeMan moments before LaserMan deleted him. He fights against Lan, Chaud and Ms. Yuri, but escapes and reunites with BubbleMan to begin their latest scheme to travel into the past before the network was created to overrun the world with Darkloids. He is deleted in episode 32. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior ShadeMan makes an appearance in volume 8. After MegaMan and Lan enter the realm of the Darkloids, he abducts Lan and threatens to delete his conscious (which would in turn kill him in the real world). MegaMan quickly gives in to his anger and brutally rips ShadeMan to pieces (similar his death in the anime). In the English version of the manga, ShadeMan incorrectly calls himself "ShadowMan" on page 115. Crossovers Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django ShadeMan appears in the game as a hidden boss after completing the game. He appeared in Django's world with the help of an unknown person (believed to be the Count) and Django has the help of MegaMan to make him return to his own world. Because of the Dark Matter in Django's world, ShadeMan was able to gain physical form and Django has to fight against him. Like in ''Mega Man Battle Network 4, ShadeMan is shielded by the power of darkness and can't be harmed, the only thing able to break his defense being dark powers. As Django had obtained dark powers during the game, he manages to break ShadeMan's defense, which surprises him as Django is known as the "Solar Boy". After being defeated, ShadeMan is taken to be purified in the Pile Driver, where he loses the Dark Matter and returns to the Cyberworld. After the battle, MegaMan also returns to his world and Django gains the MegaBuster. ShadeMan is also the boss of the multiplayer Crossover Battle, where Django and MegaMan fight against one ShadeMan and the player wins if they defeat ShadeMan first or the other player is defeated. Players can also disturb the opponent in intervals by sending attacks or enemies to the other game or heal the opponent's ShadeMan. ''Solar Boy Django'' (manga) ShadeMan appears in a bonus crossover chapter at the end of Volume 3. Several MagTect viruses appear and Django tries to fight them off, thinking that they are some new race of vampire. Then MegaMan appears, but is called "Rocketman", with his MegaBuster referred to as the "Rocket Blaster". Django thinks that he is a vampire too, and a short battle ensues. Then, ShadeMan (incorrectly called "Shadowman") appears and MegaMan attacks, but due to the Dark Matter in Django's world, ShadeMan is invulnerable to the MegaBuster. Django attacks using his manga exclusive attack, "Bullet Del Sol", where Otenko is hurled like a projectile, containing tremendous solar energy. ShadeMan blocks this attack as well, and captures Otenko. MegaMan suggests that since ShadeMan has grown more powerful, that neither of their attacks alone would be enough to defeat him. Django gets angry and they begin arguing. ShadeMan takes this opportunity to attack with Noise Crush. MegaMan takes the blow, and is severely damage. The MegaBuster falls from his arm, and he dashes at ShadeMan using his MegaBooster (which first appeared in Volume 2 of the MegaMan NT Warrior manga) and slashes off ShadeMan's right arm/wing, using "Barrier Blue Sword". This causes ShadeMan to release Otenko, but MegaMan collapses, still wounded. Otenko returns to Django, and Django picks up the MegaBuster, channels his solar powers into it, and blows a hole through ShadeMan with the attack, "Rocket Blaster Bullet Del Sol". ShadeMan and MegaMan are then sucked through a portal and return to the Cyberworld, called the "Virtual World". MegaMan mentions his operator, Netto, which is Lan's Japanese name. :*The incorrect names may be due to poor English translations. Rockman (MegaMan's Japanese name) is pronounced "Rokkuman" which sounds similar to Rocketman. Even though MegaMan leaves his buster behind, Django never used it again in the manga. ShadeMan first appeared in Battle Network 4, but when Lan is shown, he is holding the PET from Mega Man Battle Network 3. Abilities *'Dark Power:' The first time he is fought in BN4, ShadeMan cannot be harmed through any means, until the player draws into Dark Chips. The Dark Chips will be able to harm him in this storyline encounter, and have no side effects for their use. *'Bat Split:' In BN4, when ShadeMan is hit with 10 or more damage, he splits into four bats that scatter among the rows and fly off-screen. One of them is the real ShadeMan; the other bats cannot be harmed. *'Red Wing:' ShadeMan summons two to three bats that will fly down the row, turning towards MegaMan when they line up with him. *'Noise Crush:' ShadeMan fires a powerful pulse, hitting the panel immediately ahead of him, and spread forward in a WideSword-esque fashion. This pierces Invis, but Mole is safe from this attack. *'Shade Talon:' In BN4, ShadeMan summons a hand that will badly scratch the player. In BN5, he attacks in a WideSword-esque fashion. *'Shade Drain:' ShadeMan will appear behind of MegaMan and bite him, draining some HP and restoring it to his own. Used only in BN5. *'Ripper: '''Used only in ''Boktai 2. ShadeMan attacks similarly to Ringo and Black Dainn, swinging both arms in an attempt to slash Django. Trivia *In Mega Man Battle Network 4, ShadeMan starts with a Mystery Data at the top right corner of his area. This data contains a Giga Chip that will vary depending on the version being played. *When "Humor" is installed in the Navi Customizer, one of MegaMan.EXE's jokes is when he says that he is leaving Lan, so he brings (mainly speaks as) ShadeMan.EXE along as a replacement, until he stops the joke. Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Darkloid Category:MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess Category:Rockman EXE Stream Category:Male NetNavis